


Color Your Soul

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: To Michael, there's no such thing as a "Plain Jane."





	Color Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

People see me

as an ArSe

but _I_ see

every **o n e**

the slithering badgers…

the cunning eagles…

the lions with the w_a_n_i_n_g

b–r–a–v–e–r–y

…& a handful of _reptiles_ with

a sizeable amount of

**GUTS**

&& she's one it seems no one's ever

_heard · of_ —

**h e r**

* * *

Codename:

|Wallflower|

Hazel eyes, hazel hair

She's so washed-out (to others)

that she's just

_**l o s t** _

in a sea of

emerald **& &**silver

so she c·a·u·g·h·t

my eye when she

stuck. out. her. chin.

* * *

She was r/e/l/u/c/t/a/n/t

to speak with me

***at first***

But my Housemates underestimate me

I have a -knack-

for getting people to

T_A_L_K

& talk, she did…

Uh-huh

_Hmm…_

I **s e e**

**...**

but I didn't e*x*p*e*c*t

her to seek **!** solace **!**

(can't someone else…comfort you?)

But she doesn't get it **& &**

I'm beginning to… **h-o-p-e** she never

W  
I  
L  
L

It's nice to talk **& &**be heard

And to listen **& &**be cherished

And not to meet any eyes

(or feel them on my _b a c k_ )

**but** feel as if I'll always have an A·L·L·Y in the world

(because she's _so_ much more **CoLoRfuL** than she gives herself credit for)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Watch Michael Corner turn from jerk to nice bloke right before your eyes! XD But this is cute… Set during DH, of course. And inspired by the song of the same name by Korean band Clazziquai, whom I adore.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: As I've commented on some of my other 2010 and 2011 pieces, I like this still but feel it could use some more substance. :x


End file.
